Exiled in Kampra
by LemonyPhoenix
Summary: This story follows a young couple named Elon and Octavia. After years of abuse, Elon has suffered, he decides that he and Octavia are running away to start their own Journey. Rated M for a reason: Swearing, Violence, Lemons
1. Planning

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction and it will consist of violence, swearing, dark thoughts, and Lemons. I don't own pokémon, just the characters, the region, the towns, and the plot of this story.

Chapter 1

It was a humid evening with the sun just about to set, Elon had just gotten to the cliff over the ocean and sat down. He was white skined, he wasn't scrawny but wasn't big either, rather lean, and had gold hair, his hair was untamed most of the time and the few times it was it would either be for a funeral or wedding and took about an hour to get to just stay flat for 20 minutes, he had a thin lips and hard grey eyes, he had a charming smile but if he meant business you could see it, some stuble had grown on his chin but hadn't grown much more than that. He has thought many times of just sliding off the cliff before. His father Torrian was an incredibly great professor and was a control-freak. So much so that when he told Elon that he should be a lab researcher due to how smart and inventive he was and Elon had refused, he gave Elon a good couple of hard hits that put scars and bruises over his face. That was 5 years ago when he was 13, since then Elon has had to put up with it. The absence of his mother made it even worse, she traveled a lot between regions to help tame rogue pokemon for her job. Elon was never hit while his mother was at home or a week and a half before that.

His best friend Ocatavia came up behind him with a look of worry and terror on her face. She was a brunette with wavy hair, obviously had some latin decent and had a slim figure to compliment her curves. She had C-sized breasts and a nice sized ass. She gave off a timid smile and had beautiful sapphire blue eyes with not too thick lips. She was eye candy to just about anyone who looked at her, however, she got mad whenever anyone looked at her in a way that said that they'd take advantage of her. Part of the reason she had become so close to Elon was due to the fact that she didn't give her a look like that. At the same time though, she was starting to wish he did. She had a little crush on him since they were 15.

They had met by that cliff when they were 14 after Elon had run out on his dad when his dad put one of his rings on. Elon had a hard time trusting her at first. He didn't really want any human within a 20 foot radius of him. But when she broke the radius she did it little by little until she was able to get close enough to him so that one day she was able to actually ask what had happened. When he told her she looked terrified, she wanted to throw-up but just sat down next to him and pulled him close for him to have a shoulder to lean on.

"What happened this time?" Octavia had said.

"Same thing that's happened every damn time since we were 13. I don't know why he wants me to be a researcher and help him by his side when I can just go out and help him by completing the pokedex." he had responded.

"I question sometimes if you'll actually do it, just to end the pain."

"I'm not giving in, that'll just make him think that he can do it to me over and over again and not be stopped."

"I'm so sorry that you're in this. Even though my dad doesn't want me seeing you had doesn't hit me for it" she was starting to crack tears now.

"He doesn't want you seeing me?" he said in shock.

"He thinks I'm getting too involved and one day I'll get hurt, but I can't help that I can't stand to see you like this" she said now crying "I just wish it would work out so that this would stop and we could do what we want" she finished, tears streaking down her face and smearing her make-up.

He hugged her tight. Knowing that she as well wanted to be a trainer and seeing that she wouldn't leave without him made him feel special but he wished she wouldn't do this to herself.

"We're running away…" he finally said.

"What?" she had questioned.

"We're running away. I can't stand to see you like this any longer. I care about you too much, and I don't want you to see me like this. There's two pokémon at the lab, a Lotad and a Seedot, I'm going to get them and you can take your pick as to which one you want. I'm also going to grab pokedexes that way we can get the trainer perks. Of course I'm going to add a few things onto them so that we can have an advantage but still." he said firmly. He wasn't going to let her see him like this and they were going to go on a journey together, like she wished for.

"Elon, I-I-I I don't know what to say, are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Octavia said.

"Anything for you Tavie" he said as he pushed her to about half arm's length and then kissed her.

They had kissed softly at first. She was intoxicating to him as they traded turns with their tongues in each others' mouths. She had wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in closer to make it more intense. He dropped his arms down to her waste and over time gradually started to scoot his hands down to her butt. When he grabbed her butt she yelped and moaned into his mouth but kept going until Elon had finally broken it up. They were both breathing slowly but heavily. Elon had a raging boner from it all and Octavia could feel herwetness dripping through her panties. They had looked at each other and saw a shine in each others eyes.

The long silence was broken by Octavia "Elon… I love you, I've loved you since we were 15. I didn't know how to say it before but I do now"

"I love you too Tavia." he had pulled her head up a bit towards his and pecked her on the lips which made her blush a bit before they parted from one another.

"If we're going to do this you should go now. I'll pack clothes and food. You pack your own clothes and get the essentials such as a map and get yourself some parts so you can up the anti on those dexes" she commanded of him.

"Yes ma'am" he said putting some emphasis on the "ma'am"

She turned around but then looked back over her shoulder with a sly smirk and turned back around with her hands in her pockets and walked off.


	2. Sneaking through

A/N: I've figured some stuff out on this site since I posted yesterday… nvm today. To those of you who saw the original of the first version you saw that it was just a link. Well, I fixed it so now it's not. I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 1. I'm going to try and keep these chapters short enough to where people who join later on when there's more chapters won't read one chapter and wait till the next day, but I also won't make them so short that you get no story and it takes 70 chapters to get halfway through. I'm sure you don't want me rambling anymore so on to the story.

Chapter 2

Elon had walked into his house. Awaiting what is to come and hoping that his dad wasn't there. He wasn't.

He trudged upstairs and grabbed his bag, put some clothes in it and the few things he needed. Despite Octavia saying she'd bring food he was sure to pack just a few apocalyptic foods such as beef jerky and nutter butters. He grabbed some of his tools he used to work on stuff and the plans for them along with a notebook of his research. He packed a sleeping bag and a blanket to use as a pillow. He then hid it under his bed to hide it.

When he was done it was 12:00. He went downstairs to find his dad dosing off on the chair.

"Dad? Wake up. You should go to bed; you're about to fall asleep and fall asleep." Elon said in a mild tone, trying his best not to sound too forceful.

"Huh? Oh ok, thanks. We've been doing a lot at the lab. The Lotad and Seedot are finally ready to go but the shuppet isn't." he said. The Kampra region didn't do the tradtional fire, water, grass starters.

"That's good. Go get some sleep. You've had a long day" he said trying to sound sincere as he could around the man that beat him.

Torrian slowly walked himself upstairs. So tired that he walked like a drunk way over the legal limit.

After 30 minutes of waiting until he was sure his father was asleep he grabbed his bag and the keys to the lab and walked out of the door, locking it on the way out. He wasted no time getting to the lab. He knew that the Seedot and Lotad went through a lot because his dad wanted them to be ready before the new trainers arrived in two months. He walked in and then grabbed their pokeballs and threw them out to explain to them the situation.

"I'm getting you guys outta here. I know my dad's been hurting you. Come with me and my friend Octavia and you'll be in good hands I promise." Elon quickly said. He was behind schedule because he had to look for the keys for his dad had not put them in the usual spot.

"See?" the seedot said and then realized what was going on and he jumped around and to his friend. "See! Se! Do do edot!"

"Lotad?" he was surprised by this seeing as he though he'd never get out of the hell of the lab.

"Ok good. Let's get y'all in your pokeballs so that we don't get caught on the way out."

He looked at the clock and realized it was 3:30 now. He wasn't sure what took him so long but he put the pokemon back in their pokeballs and then ran out. He knew that it was about a 40 minute walk to octavia's house so he ran as fast as he could.

He got to her house and started to scale it best he could with making the least amount of sound he could.

When he was at the window he was about to knock when he saw he masturbating. He was so stunned by this that he fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud that could be heard from her room. She got up quickly and looked outside seeing it was him. She opened her window and looked out trying to be sure her breast weren't showing.

"I'll get the door just come on in and quietly get to my room"

He walked to the front and made sure everything in his bag was still in one piece. He walked in and closed it quietly and made it up to her room. When he walked in she was still putting on her bra.

"I'm so so sorry. I thought you were going to come later. At like 3:50" she said

"Umm. Octavia."

"Yeah?"

"It's 4:05"

She turned around to see it was indeed 4:05 and blushed

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was masturbating that long"

"What the hell could you have been masturbating to when we're about to run away?"

"You…" she said ashamed as she looked down, still not in a shirt.

Elon had edged towards her and kissed her softly and pulled her in so that their bodies were touching. Elon broke it after 2 minutes and then continued on with business.

"Get a shirt on and grab your bag." He said as he waited for her. After she was done they left the house and set straight for the woods that came after the city.

"If we keep going we should be at Korra Town by noon."

"What about the pokemon?" she asked

"Oh right. Take your pick" He grabbed some pokeballs and then threw them for the pokemon to be released.

The two pokemon came out and they both stared at Octavia.

"This is my friend that will help me take care of y'all. She's going to pick which one she wants to go with her." elon explained to them.

She had looked at the both of them and had a hard time choosing until she finally said "I want Lotad!"

Lotad had gotten extremely happy bouncing around and saying his name and seedot had turned around and ran to Jake.

"Se?" he had said

"You're mine buddy. Let's call you sprout"

"Ooh I want to name mine too" Octavia said "How about we name you Creek?"

"Lot." Lotad had said as he did what he could to nod with a head as little as his

"Great. Let's get going" Jake had said as he grabbed his pokeball and returned Seedot to it.

A/N: And the journey has begun! What will happen next time when their parents find out they ran away. I guess we'll find out won't we? Thank you to everyone who's read up until now. I'm trying to improve my writing skills while at the same time making something entertaining and something I'll be motivated to do. If I messed something up, please tell me. My checking software doesn't work on google docs. Otherwise, rate, review, yada yada you know the drill and see you all later.


End file.
